Red Giant Confessions
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: Why is it that it takes a near death experiance to make them confess their love? Jam(JackSam)


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or the characters-I just like to take them out, play with them a bit then return them to their rightful states (even if the writers have it wrong about the whole Jack/Sam thing-they should be together dammit!).  
  
Pairing: Jam (Jack/Sam duh!)  
  
Rating: Urm...S word is used twice-everything else is all fine and dandy.  
  
Red Giant Confessions  
  
The scorched earth cracked beneath their feet, the giant sun burned the backs of their necks. Sam stumbled to the ground, exhausted.  
  
"Carter, get up." Jack said hauling the Colonel to her feet covered in dust.  
  
"What's the point?" She asked as he started to drag her forward.  
  
"Get to the 'gate...phone home...go home..." He panted. "Not far now."  
  
"Sir, the sun is unstable, soon this whole solar system is going to be a mass of burning flame."  
  
"Would you quit it Carter!" He stopped and turned to face her, taking her by the shoulders. "I know about the whole red giant stage of a stars life, I know we are most probably going to die from the heat and dehydration but do you have to keep mentioning it?"  
  
"Sorry Sir." She whispered looking at the chapped ground.  
  
"Come on, it should be just around this rock."  
  
As they slowly walked around the bottom of the bare hill into a valley, the Stargate loomed into sight. A dust storm was starting up and getting the sand in their eyes, they approached the valley to find shelter.  
  
"There's no DHD." Sam's face fell.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Sam leant against one of the valley walls and sank to the floor, her t- shirt was clinging to her and her trousers and boots were covered in dust. Jack was the same; flecks of orange dust showing up in his grey hair.  
  
Jack sank down next to her and looked around. All he could see was barren land and bare hills, no trees or any kind of vegetation in sight.  
  
They had been captured by an unknown Gould and were being taken to Ba'al for trading when the Gould had had to stop on this planet for some reason unknown to the Tau'ri. They had managed to escape, only to discover that the sun was nearing the end of its life and would soon engulf the planet. The Gould had left without realising that his prisoners weren't on board and Jack and Sam had walked for hours on end looking for the 'gate and had almost given up to find that it was pointless anyway.  
  
"Any regrets?" Sam finally asked.  
  
"Not getting home." Jack smiled. "A few, you?"  
  
"Some, not getting married and settling down with 2.4 children being high up on that list. I guess not seeing Dad for a while, or Mark and the kids."  
  
"We all focussed a bit too much on work and not enough time on family and friends." Jack picked up a pebble and started to play with it. "I should have opened up to more people, not hide all my thoughts and feelings."  
  
"I regret not telling you how I feel." Sam said looking into Jack's brown eyes nervously.  
  
Jack took Sam's hand in his and stroked the back of it.  
  
"I totally agree on that one." He smiled.  
  
Jack leaned into Sam and brushed his lips over hers. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek as he deepened the kiss. He eventually pulled away to catch his breath resting his forehead against Sam's.  
  
"I regret not doing this earlier." He whispered.  
  
"I love you Jack." Sam said running her fingers through his short hair.  
  
"I love you too Sam."  
  
The Stargate started spinning much to their surprise. They stood and moved away as the wormhole established with its usual kawoosh. Not a minute later, a MALP appeared and started exploring.  
  
Jack and Sam ran towards it shouting.  
  
"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter." A very familiar voice said happily.  
  
"General Hammond, Sir. Fancy sending through a Naquada generator so we can power up the 'gate from this side?" Jack asked the MALP.  
  
"No son, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c are on their way in the alkesh glider we salvaged. Now we know where you are we can give them the coordinates."  
  
"Sir, tell them to hurry. The sun is about to expand and swallow us whole."  
  
"Okay son, Hammond out."  
  
"Lets just hope them make it in time." Sam said.  
  
"They will, let's just hope Teal'c is driving." He smirked and put an arm around her.  
  
Twenty minutes later they heard the sound of an Alkesh glider landing.  
  
"Jack! Sam!" Daniel was shouting.  
  
"O'Neill! Colonel Carter!" Teal'c was shouting.  
  
"Teal'c, Daniel!" Jack yelled as he ran out from the shaded valley to meet them, Sam close behind.  
  
"Thank God we found you." Daniel said hugging Sam then Jack.  
  
"No time Danny, star going to explode." Jack said starting towards the alkesh glider.  
  
When they were all safely on board and were on their way home Daniel handed the pair two canteens full of water and a bottle of after sun lotion.  
  
"You look like shit Jack."  
  
"Thanks Daniel much appreciated."  
  
"Anytime. We were really worried about you."  
  
"We were worried about us too." Jack smiled and looked down at Sam who was curled up with her head on his lap asleep. "That looks like a good idea."  
  
"You should rest, you've been through a lot." Daniel smiled knowingly and left his friends to sleep.  
  
"Teal'c, when we get home remind me to up my bet in the pools."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c smiled and continued on home. 


End file.
